


Small Talks

by dee430 (tuzitokki)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuzitokki/pseuds/dee430
Summary: A compilation of one-shot drabbles, dialogue-style, in the daily lives of Fairy Tail and members and their closest friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Jellal: *staring at the fire*  
Meredy: Ne Jellal, what are you thinking about?  
Ultear: *scoffs* Don't bother, he's too lost in dreams of the Scarlet Knight.  
Jellal: *blushes* ULTEAR!  
Ultear: What?! It's true, you know. You always get that dreamy-love-struck look on your face when you think about her.  
Meredy: *looks innocent* He's probably thinking of her in that nurse outfit of hers.  
Jellal: *nosebleeds*  
Ultear: *ROTFL* You're probably right  
Somewhere in Magnolia...  
Erza: *sneezes* Is someone talking about me...?


	2. Visitor

Natsu: *opens Lucy's window* Lucy! Where are you?!  
Lucy: *shrieks* Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you to knock on the door!  
Natsu: But it's such a bother, and maybe you won't open it!  
Lucy: *mumbles* That's exactly the point. *speaks normally again* Never mind. Now, why are you here?  
Natsu: Eh? Do I need a reason?  
Lucy: *rolls eyes* Well why else would you come here?!  
Natsu: Eh, I just wanted to see you.  
Lucy: *blushes* What kind of reason is that?!  
Happy: *just flies in* He liiiikes you!


End file.
